


Author's Note

by thesetemplebones



Series: what is marriage? [18]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 05:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11329518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesetemplebones/pseuds/thesetemplebones
Summary: Just a quick update notice.





	Author's Note

Hello my lovely readers. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long time but I've been busy with life haha.

I've been reading through the story and I've decided that I'll be rewriting the series. It'll be similar but I'll also be making some changes.

I hope you'll all still continue to read through my work and I'll be posting the new series of Fili/Sigrid soon. It will still be the same name, ' _what is marriage_?'


End file.
